Television devices such as LCD or Plasma televisions provide audio and video content such as television programs, movies, etc.
Existing television sets include audio amplification and delivery through one or more internal speakers, providing adequate audio for many users. This audio quality is severely limited by the space allotted to such speakers (e.g., only 2″ wide speakers will fit in certain television cabinets) and to the baffling provided by the television enclosure. This limits the sound quality including maximum volume, response curve shape and breadth, distortion, etc.
To improve the audio experience associated with the television, many users augment the television sound system with an external amplifier. In this, the audio outputs of the television are connected to audio inputs of the amplifier, and then speakers connected to the amplifier are used to reproduce the audio instead of the speakers that are internal to the television. The speakers connected to the amplifier often provide better sound quality and some are often specialized for certain response curves such as a base speaker (subwoofer) and the center speaker (generally used for voices).
It is often difficult to correctly wire and configure the speakers to the external amplifier and often, unwary listeners have the right and left speakers swapped or a front and rear speaker swapped, etc. This is hard to detect when listening to music, but when watching television, often audio artifacts are used to create illusional effects (e.g., the effect of a car moving from left to right on your television). If the speakers are set up inconsistently, the action on the television will not match the audio experience.
What is needed is a television system that will provide enhanced audio quality through external speakers and utilize advance capabilities to configure these speakers.